


Kawa

by RainbowUnicorn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coffee, M/M, Police, not warewolf au, sterek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowUnicorn/pseuds/RainbowUnicorn
Summary: Derek dostaje nowego partnera.





	Kawa

**Author's Note:**

> Cierpię na brak nowych Stereków, więc jak już wrzucam stare Destiele, to przerobiłam też stary oryginalny tekst na Stereka :D

Ten dzień nie mógł zacząć się gorzej. Niebo było pochmurne, powietrze duszne a na ulicach były wielkie kałuże. Poprzedniego wieczoru przeszła potężna ulewa.

W mieszkaniu na trzecim piętrze starej kamienicy, budzik zaczął swój codzienny, przeraźliwy krzyk.

Ciężka ręka, wyłaniająca się spod kołdry spadła na urządzenia, wyłączając je. Mężczyzna usiadł na łóżku przecierając zmęczone oczy. Spojrzał na budzik, który wskazywał właśnie na godzinę 5:30 rano.

Od kilku lat wstawał właśnie o tej porze, jednak wojskowa dokładność kazała mu się upewnić. Z trudem wstał i zaczął się rozciągać. Wyrzucał sobie, że zaniechał porannego joggingu. Nie miał jednak sił nawet na dojście do łazienki a co dopiero na większą aktywność fizyczną. Do kontrolnych testów sprawnościowych zostało mu jeszcze kilka miesięcy. Wszedł do łazienki i zaczął oddawać mocz. Nagle poczuł jak coś miękkiego i puszystego ociera mu się o łydki.

\- Luna... daj mi dwie minutki – mruknął do kota, podchodząc do umywalki. Obmył ręce i twarz w pośpiechu, nie patrząc w lustro. Przejechał dłonią po policzku badając czy nie potrzebuje golenia. Z satysfakcją stwierdził, że nie wygląda jeszcze jak przybysz z Planety Małp. W kuchni odkrył, że nie ma już nawet odrobiny kawy, a tylko dzięki niej jakoś udawało mu się funkcjonować. Wziął szybki prysznic i wyszedł pospiesznie z domu.

Po drodze do pracy zaszedł do kawiarni po słodki gorący napój. To co nazywali podawali na komisariacie z pewnością kawą nie było.

Kiedy wychodził już z kubkiem, zanim zorientował się co się dzieje, cała zawartość styropianowego naczynia znalazła się na jego koszuli, a szalony rowerzysta, który go popchną już znikał za rogiem. Głośnie przekleństwo wyrwało się z ust bruneta, ale nie miał już czasu, żeby drugi raz stać w tak długiej kolejce.

Osiągał powoli szczyt irytacji, a nie było jeszcze 7. Wsiadł do swojego czarnego Camaro i ruszył do pracy.

\- Derek! - Komendant zawołał go, gdy tylko przekroczył progi komisariatu.

\- Pozwól tu na chwilę! Jeszcze tego mu brakowało. Wezwania na dywanik z samego rana. Przeszedł ostatnio ponownie wszystkie testy psychologiczne i miał nadzieję na spokojny dzień za biurkiem.

\- Tak szefie?

\- To detektyw Gem... Genmn... Stilinski. Twój nowy partner.

\- Po prostu Stiles – Wtrącił chłopak. Derek nie potrafił ukryć zdziwienia i irytacji.

Na krześle w gabinecie siedział młody, na oko dwudziestokilkuletni chłopak. Miał brązowe roztrzepane włosy. Kiedy wstał i odwrócił się do niego, aby uścisnąć mu dłoń na powitanie, zobaczył, że jest od niego kilka centymetrów niższy. Najbardziej w oczy rzuciły mu się jednak kasztanowe oczy chłopaka i ogromny szczery uśmiech, który wyjątkowo go zirytował. Nie widział nic zabawnego w tej sytuacji i radość młodego mężczyzny go denerwowała.

\- Partner? - zapytał wręcz wrogo, ale uścisną wyciągniętą do niego dłoń. Młodszy spojrzał wymownie na plamę na jego koszuli, ale nic nie powiedział.

\- Wracasz w teren. - Ton komendanta sugerował, że taryfa ulgowa się skończyła i powinien uważać na to co i jak mówi.

\- Tak jest.

\- Chcę was widzieć na odprawie za pół godziny. Dostaniecie sprawę.

\- Tak jest! - Możecie odejść.

 

***

 

\- Kiepski poranek? - Stiles na wpół biegł za starszym mężczyzną. Derek nie prezentował się za dobrze z podkrążonymi oczami, widocznym zmęczeniem i niechęcią, ale i tak przyciągał spojrzenia.

\- Nie wiem jeszcze jak się nazywasz. - To było bardziej stwierdzenie niż pytanie.

\- Mów mi Derek.

\- Derek. - Powtórzył powoli. - Derek jaki?

\- Derek Hale.

\- Miło Cię poznać Dereku Hale. Po chwili doszli do szatni. Sierżant zatrzymał się nagle przed swoją szafką, a rozpędzony Stiles odbił się od jego pleców.

\- Wybacz. Wyższy mężczyzna posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie. Otworzył szafkę i zaczął powoli rozpinać zachlapaną koszulę. Od czasu rozwodu trzymał tutaj kilka czystych ubrań na zmianę. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że każdy ruch jego dłoni jest uważnie śledzony przez bystre oczy detektywa. Dopiero dłuższa chwila ciszy, kazała mu odwrócić się w jego stronę.

\- Nie musisz tu ze mną stać.

\- Yyy... tak. Jasne. To do zobaczenia na odprawie. \- Stilinski praktycznie wybiegł z pomieszczenia, dając starszemu chwilę spokoju. 

 

 

Spotkanie już się zaczęło i komisarz był w połowie zdania, kiedy Stiles zaczął się przeciskać przez tłumek policjantów w stronę Hale'a. 

\- Spóźniłeś się. - powiedział przyciszonym tonem, karcąc go przy okazji za brak profesjonalizmu. 

\- Pomyślałem, że to Ci się przyda. - odparł z rozbrajającym uśmiechem. 

\- Co to? - Kawa. Po plamie zgadywałem, że z mlekiem. - Podał zaskoczonemu mężczyźnie kartonowy kubek. - I cukier. - podał mu saszetki – Nie byłem pewny czy słodzisz. 

Zaskoczony Hale podziękował mu cicho. Nie był na tyle miły, żeby zasłużyć na coś takiego. Właściwie był wręcz niegrzeczny,  ale wiedział, że pomoże mu to przetrwać dzisiejszy dzień i był mu ogromnie wdzięczny. Może ich współpraca nie będzie jednak taka zła jak się obawiał. 


End file.
